Sauvetage
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 6x20 selon moi. Oliver a été arrêté, Félicity est désespérée quand quelqu'un frappe à sa porte et lui offre son aide. Reviews please. Spoiler donc attention !


**Bonjour à tous ! Comment vous allez ? Moi mieux, je sors d'un virus pulmonaire qui m'a mis KO pendant plus d'une semaine, mais là ça va je reprends du poil de la bête comme on dit ^^**

 **Voici un petit OS qui peut faire suite à l'épisode de jeudi jusqu'à une certaine vu sur le net, je ne dis pas laquelle pour ne pas spoiler =)**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

Félicity soupira tout en essuyant ses larmes, elle ne pouvait pas flancher, pas maintenant. Oliver avait besoin d'aide même s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'implique. Elle avait été le voir en détention cet après-midi et il avait été clair, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit, William avait besoin d'elle et elle ne devait pas finir à la même place que lui. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais savoir son mari loin d'elle était douloureux et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le sauver. Elle avait besoin de lui. Ils avaient besoin de lui, William et elle.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée, elle termina d'essuyer ses larmes et alla ouvrir, avec la ferme intention de renvoyer son visiteur, elle ne voulait voir personne. Mais la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle imaginait, loin de là.

 _\- Slade ?_

 _\- Salut._

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, même si elle savait qu'il n'était plus le même homme, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveuse en se trouvant face à lui.

 _\- Que faites-vous là ?_

 _\- William dort ?_

Slade entra dans l'appartement en passant devant Félicity qui avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait là.

 _\- Oui, depuis un moment, pourquoi ?_

Il se retourna un sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Parce que j'ai une idée pour faire sortir ton mari de prison et que je préfère qu'il n'entende pas._

Félicity sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, bouillir d'excitation. Slade la regardant avant de lui sourire.

 _\- Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais j'ai une dette envers Oliver et je veux la rembourser. Il m'a un peu parlé de votre équipe, où sont les autres ?_

Elle soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Il n'y a plus d'équipe... Oliver avait besoin de faire ça seul pendant un temps... Depuis que les autres lui ont tourné le dos._

Slade fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Il demanda à Félicity de tout lui raconter, ce qu'elle fit, elle n'oublia rien, il lui fallut plus d'une heure avant que Slade ne soit au courant de toute l'histoire, ce dernier était furieux contre l'ancienne équipe, ne comprenant pas comment ils aient pu en arriver là.

 _\- Et toi dans cette histoire ?_

 _\- Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé s'il ne me l'avait pas demandé, j'aurais voulu être là, mais je le connais et je sais que parfois Oliver a besoin d'être seul._

Slade lui fit un petit un sourire sincère.

 _\- D'accord... Dans ce cas on ne peut compter que sur nous pour faire libérer le gamin. Tu as quelqu'un pour veiller sur William ?_

 _\- Oui, sa nourrice, je peux l'appeler._

Félicity appela Raisa qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

 _\- Merci d'être venue si tard, il y a peut-être un moyen d'aider Oliver, mais je ne veux pas inquiéter William avec ça._

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas Félicity, je m'occupe de lui._

 _\- Merci._

Elle quitta l'appartement à la suite de Slade, Félicity ne savait toujours pas quel était le plan de l'ami de son mari, mais elle était certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle savait que Slade ne ferait plus rien contre Oliver. Il avait changé et même s'il continuait de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, elle devait se faire à l'idée que Slade Wilson n'était plus le même homme.

 _\- Quel est votre plan ?_

 _\- Oliver a été arrêté sur les simples dires de Diaz, pas vrai ?_

Félicity fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Comment vous savez ça ?_

Slade se tourna vers Félicity en souriant.

 _\- Je garde un œil sur le gamin... Je lui dois bien ça._

Il n'ajouta rien et Félicity ne tenta pas d'en savoir davantage, si Slade avait un plan pour ramener Oliver près d'elle, elle était prête à l'écouter.

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens des jours qu'il a passé avec moi il y a quelques mois ?_

Félicity hocha la tête.

 _\- Selon le rapport, il y a des preuves contre Oliver qui remonte à cette période, seulement, j'ai moi-même des preuves qu'il n'était pas en ville... Mais je ne peux pas me montrer, tu te doutes de pourquoi._

 _\- Oui... C'est pour ça que vous avez besoin de moi ?_

 _\- Exact... En y réfléchissant on peut faire ça à deux, on n'a pas besoin des autres crétins._

 _\- Il faut les comprendre..._

Slade secoua la tête.

 _\- Non, ils n'ont pas d'excuses, il n'y en a jamais pour tout ce qu'ils ont dit ou fait. Crois-moi... Je ne sais même pas comment Oliver a pu me pardonner._

Ils montèrent en voiture, près à se rendre au poste de police afin de pénétrer dans le système informatique, Slade avait tout prévu, la relève allait bientôt avoir lieu, ils allaient pouvoir enregistrer les preuves dans le fichier concernant l'affaire d'Oliver et ils allaient le faire sortir au plus vite. Félicity avait hâte de retrouver son mari.

 _\- Je n'arriverais pas à vous pardonner de si tôt._

Derrière le volant, Slade se mit à sourire.

 _\- Je le sais... Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais sache que pour Oliver, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut. Il mérite la vie que tu lui offres._

Félicity se mit à rougir avant de sourire, Oliver avait dû lui raconter toute leur vie. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle se sentit légèrement projetée en avant, Slade venait de freiner brusquement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Les idiots sont là._

Félicity regarda à l'extérieur et vit Dinah, René et Curtis qui se trouvaient devant la voiture. Elle sortit de la voiture furieuse.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

 _\- On vient t'empêcher de faire libérer ton mari, on a besoin qu'il reste en prison._

Elle se tourna vers Curtis qui avait prit la parole, Félicity serra le poing et s'avança avant de se faire tenir par Slade qui venait de la rejoindre.

 _\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Oliver ne voudrait pas ça._

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

 _\- Vous m'avez mise sur écoute ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ?_

 _\- Maintenant tu comprends ce que ça fait._

 _\- Arrêtez vos conneries, Oliver ne mérite pas la prison et vous le savez !_

Ils ne dirent rien, Félicity allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre à cet endroit.

 _\- Félicity... On a un moyen d'arrêter Diaz... Mais on ne veut pas d'Oliver dans nos pattes._

 _\- John..._

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit là, son ami, son meilleur ami après Oliver. John était là et voulait l'empêcher de venir en aide à son mari. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle tentait de lutter, mais c'était difficile. Elle avait déjà du mal à croire que John se soit autant éloigné simplement parce qu'Oliver ne voulait pas arrêter d'être Green Arrow, mais le voir aussi éloigné d'elle, alors qu'il était à deux pas... Ça lui faisait mal.

 _\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire..._

Slade voyait le désarroi de Félicity et il le comprenait. Il s'approcha d'eux, le regard noir.

 _\- Vous devriez avoir honte._

 _\- On n'a pas de reproches à recevoir de vous Slade..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas un modèle, je le sais... Je suis le premier à reconnaître que j'ai mes torts et qu'ils ne me seront pas pardonnés... Mais je pense que vous êtes pire que moi._

John sourit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Vous étiez ses amis, il avait confiance en vous... Sans lui vous n'êtes rien. Vous restez des inconnus qui vivent leur petite vie minable._

Il se tourna vers René avant de faire un pas vers lui.

 _\- Toi... Il a tout fait pour t'aider à récupérer ta fille... Et tu sais quoi ? Si tu n'avais pas décidé de le trahir, tu aurais récupéré Zoé bien plus vite. Mais non, tu ne lui as pas fait confiance... Et même s'il vous a tous mis sur écoute... À ce que je sache il a bien fait vu que le traître se trouvait sous ses yeux._

René serra le poing, résistant à l'envie de frapper Slade tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Slade se tourna vers Curtis.

 _\- Tu serais encore derrière tes ordinateurs sans lui, un petit crétin incapable de faire deux pas sans s'écrouler. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait te faire confiance, tu lui en veux de ça ? Et bien vu ce que tu essayes de lui faire en ce moment, il n'a pas eu tort._

Curtis baissa les yeux, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Slade se tourna vers Dinah.

 _\- Je sais que vous voulez vous venger et je suis le premier à comprendre ce sentiment... Mais je peux savoir pourquoi vous en voulez à Oliver de vouloir croire en une amie perdue alors que vous avez fait confiance au type qui vous a fait croire à sa mort pendant deux ans, qui vous a trahi plus d'une fois et qui a essayé de tous vous tuer ?_

Dinah sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines quand elle repensait à Vince, elle voulut répliquer, mais John l'en empêcha.

 _\- C'est vous qui me décevez le plus John Diggle... Quand Oliver a eu des doutes sur son équipe, il n'a pas douté de vous à un seul instant. Il vous faisait confiance, il croyait en vous au point de vous confier son costume et sa ville alors qu'il prenait soin de son fils..._

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prêt à répliquer, mais Slade continua.

 _\- Et quand il a enfin pu tout compartimenter, quand il a pu reprendre son rôle, vous lui en avez voulu, car vous vouliez garder cette place ? Vous êtes parti et il est seul._

Félicity s'apprêta à répliquer quand Slade se tourna vers elle.

 _\- Je sais qu'il t'a toi, mais tu m'as compris._

Elle sourit et hocha la tête alors que Slade se tourna de nouveau vers John.

 _\- Vous l'avez abandonné, il avait besoin de vous... Mais plus maintenant. On a un moyen de l'aider et s'il n'y avait eu que moi... Je vous aurais tout mis sur le dos, après tout, vous avez porté le costume, ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant de vous faire porter le chapeau._

Furieuse de ce qu'elle entendait, Dinah se mit à pousser son cri, Félicity posa ses mains sur ses oreilles afin d'atténuer le bruit, mais il était trop puissant et elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol, sonnée. Elle lutta contre la perte de connaissance, mais c'était trop, elle ressentait les effets de ce puissant cri et ne parvenait pas à rester éveillée.

En la voyant ainsi, Slade n'hésita pas et assomma Dinah qui tomba à genoux dans un cri de douleur cette fois. John s'avança vers Félicity et la souleva légèrement dans ses bras.

 _\- Félicity, ça va ?_

Slade s'approcha et repoussa John qui ne résista pas.

 _\- Laissez-la. Je la conduis à l'hôpital, si vous voulez vous rendre utile, faites en sorte que son mari soit à ses côtés quand elle se réveillera._

John ne sut pas quoi dire, il voulut repousser Slade et prendre son amie dans les bras afin de l'emmener lui-même, mais ce que venait de dire Slade l'avait secoué, car il avait raison. Oliver avait eu confiance en lui quand ils avaient eu des doutes sur un membre de l'équipe, pas une seule fois il n'avait cru qu'il pourrait être celui qui l'avait trahi.

Il regarda Slade installer Félicity dans la voiture avant de venir vers lui et de lui tendre un objet.

 _\- Tout est là... Si vous ressentez ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amitié pour Oliver, faites-le sortir de là, sinon vous ne valez pas mieux que ces trois-là._

Slade laissa la clé USB à John et retourna en voiture, Félicity avait simplement perdu connaissance à cause du cri de Dinah, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait en direct, sans protection et elle n'était pas habituée.

 **Deux jours plus tard**

Félicity ouvrit les yeux difficilement, son corps engourdi et sa tête lui semblait être dans un étau. Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé et espérait que Slade ai réussi à fournir les preuves nécessaires malgré son évanouissement. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir perdu connaissance à cause du cri de Dinah.

 _\- Bonjour belle endormie._

Elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, reconnaissant cette voix, elle tourna la tête et fut surprise de se retrouver face à son mari.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Elle voulut se redresser, mais la tête lui tourna encore et elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

 _\- Doucement Félicity, tu as une légère commotion._

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Oliver lui prit la main en souriant.

 _\- Tu te souviens de Dinah qui a poussé son cri ?_

 _\- Oui, c'était horrible, les oreillettes anti-bruit, c'est le pied._

Il se mit à rire avant de s'approcher d'elle et de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

 _\- Les ondes t'ont causé une légère commotion, tu es restée inconsciente deux jours._

 _\- Quoi ? Deux jours !_

Elle se laissa de nouveau retomber sur l'oreiller, sa tête la faisant souffrir.

 _\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais reste calme s'il te plaît._

 _\- Ok, ok..._

Oliver caressa sa joue tout en lui souriant.

 _\- Slade t'a amené ici et il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait donné des preuves à John qui permettaient de m'innocenter._

Félicity se rappela la conversation que Slade avait eue avec John et sourit en sachant que leur ami avait fait le bon choix.

 _\- Tu es libre alors ? Pour de bon ?_

Oliver sourit et embrassa sa femme avec tendresse.

 _\- Oui, je suis venu dès que je suis sorti, j'étais inquiet, mais le médecin m'a dit que tout allait bien. Ta commotion ne te laissera aucune séquelle._

 _\- Je me sens stupide... Deux jours d'inconscience pour ça... C'est idiot._

Oliver se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

 _\- Il n'y a pas que ça... Après avoir vérifié ta commotion, les médecins t'ont fait une prise de sang, afin de s'assurer que tu ne prenais pas de médicaments et ainsi te soigner comme il faut._

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce que son mari essayait de lui dire. Oliver soupira avant de sourire.

 _\- Je suis près de toi depuis hier soir et je ne sais toujours pas comment te le dire, ça va changer beaucoup de choses..._

 _\- De quoi tu parles Oliver ?_

 _\- Ok... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te montre._

Il tendit la main vers la tablette qui se trouvait près du lit et attrapa un papier qu'il tendit à Félicity. Cette dernière le prit sans attendre et Oliver put voir les yeux de sa femme s'arrondir de surprise.

 _\- C'est..._

Oliver sourit et posa une main sur le ventre encore plat de sa femme.

 _\- Oui... Un bébé..._

Il avait été surpris quand le médecin lui avait annoncé et sur le coup il avait eu peur, il n'avait jamais tenu un bébé dans ses bras et il se demandait s'il serait à la hauteur, mais malgré ses doutes, il était heureux. Leur bébé allait bien et selon l'échographie, Félicity était enceinte de près de deux mois et tout se passait bien.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, inquiète de la réponse de son mari. Oliver lui sourit et s'empressa de la rassurer.

 _\- Il va très bien ne t'en fais pas._

Il sentit Félicity se détendre à ses mots, leur bébé allait bien, elle posa une main sur son ventre et sourit à son mari. Elle était heureuse, surprise, mais ravie de cette grossesse.

 _\- Diaz ?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je veux que tu te reposes et que tu prennes soin de toi. Tu peux faire ça ?_

Elle sourit et hocha la tête tout en regardant l'échographie. Cette fois, elle avait une bonne raison de se tenir à l'écart, leur bébé, elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger. Elle avait confiance en son mari, il arrêterait Diaz et il rendrait leur ville plus sûre pour leur bébé. Félicity tourna la tête vers son mari et lui fit signe de le rejoindre, Oliver sourit, retira ses chaussures et rejoignit sa femme sans attendre. Il l'enlaça et posa une main sur son ventre, caressant ce petit être qui s'était installé sans y être invité, mais qui était plus que le bienvenu.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce petit OS ? Je sais qu'il est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit, mais j'aimais l'idée et j'avais besoin de me défouler sur les trois idiots et sur John qui commence sérieusement à m'exaspérer, c'est ce que j'aimerais leur dire à ces quatre là s'ils étaient face à moi XD**

 **Sachez que j'ai une petite idée de fic qui a germé dans ma tête, mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire... Je suis perdue et je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris est bien du coup je stagne au chapitre 5... Bref vous l'aurez pitetre un jour ^^**

 **Lâchez vos reviews et à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
